Give Your Heart A Break
by W. R. Winters
Summary: After experiencing a serious heartbreak, Ash has promised to never love again because he thinks that in the long-run, love only brings pain. But will the arrival of a new girl, Dawn give Ash second thoughts about his promise? Read and find out. High school AU, pearlshipping, co-authored with DawnForever101. Loosely based off the song 'Heart A Break' by Demi Lovato.
1. Chapter 1: Hearkbreak

**W.R. Winters: Hello, there to all pearlshippers! Well, this is another new story, but something's different. This story is being co-authored by my good friend, DawnForever101. We hope you enjoy it!**

**DawnForever101: We do not own Pokémon. Enjoy!**

** -*X*x*X*-**

* * *

The alarm repeatedly beeped, waking up a raven haired boy, as he banged his fists on it. He momentarily opened his eyes, moaning slightly and wiping his eyes. He slowly got up from his bed and made his way to the bathroom. His mother called him for breakfast- bacon and eggs-Ash Ketchum's favorite meal. He loved eating his favorite meal down to the last bite, especially when his mom made it.

Today was different. No, it was an ordinary, sunny day outside the streets of Kalos, but rain was pouring on him at this very moment as he just stared at his meal in silence, worrying his mother. She watched him as he sighed.

"Poor Ash…" She whispered.

Today was the first day of school after summer. Ash had the liveliest attitude when it came to schoolwork-which meant that he loved school the most and his friends. But ever since last night, he wasn't himself again. He wasn't the bright face that his mom looked forward to everyday. He tried to get rid of the painful memory, but it just kept eating him alive.

* * *

(Flashback)

* * *

"Ash, you are so sweet." Serena said as Ash directed her to her table.

It was Ash and Serena's two month anniversary and Ash had planned something special for this moment. Serena had an obvious crush on Ash two months, prior dating him. At that time, Ash was quite dense and knew little about romance and love. His only interest was in schoolwork. But as time passed, he realized that Serena tugged at his heartstrings and felt a feeling- a beautiful, magical feeling he never experienced before.

"You're sweeter." Ash pinched her cheek, to which she giggled. He then sat down next to her, noticing her outfit.

She was dressed in a gorgeous blue designer dress that hugged her body that matched with her silver earrings and sandals. Her light brown hair that smelled like roses was let loose and to bring it all together, her makeup caused Ash to sigh happily at her.

"So, Ash, looks like I'm clearly the better dresser here." Serena chuckled.

"Yeah, by a mile. You look ravishing." He said as he stared at her in awe.

After their dinner, they continued talking for some time, when Serena noticed someone familiar approaching. She nervously chuckled and scratched her hair, making Ash confused and bewildered.

"Ash, don't you have to go to the bathroom? It's been a while since we got here." Serena smiled.

"Uhh, yeah, ok. I could wash my hands." He said as he made himself to the men's room.

"Take your time!" Serena shouted. She became nervous as a mouse as the figure approached to her closer.

Ash stared at himself in the mirror, thinking of the little incident that occurred a while ago. He wondered why Serena was acting so weird all of a sudden. He wiped his face gently as he went outside, but was stopped in his tracks as he saw something he wished he couldn't see. His delicate heart broke as he saw Serena kissing Clemont.

Clemont was Serena's best friend. What nobody knew was that Clemont had a secret crush on Serena, but had never hoped that anything would happen in their relationship life because of Serena's crush on Ash.

"Maybe I'm seeing this wrong." He thought to himself as he crouched down, listening to them. But as he listened to the conversation, he realized that he wasn't seeing it wrong.

"Have you broken up with Ash yet?" Clemont asked. Serena looked down in shame.

"No. Not yet." She sighed. "I want to, but it's really hard to. I can't hurt his feelings. I once had a crush on him, but it dialed down. How can I tell him that nicely?" Serena said to Clemont.

"Look, Serena. We've been dating for at least one and a half months. It's time you told him. You can't keep this a secret forever." Clemont said, holding her hands.

They suddenly became speechless as Ash showed himself, indicating that he heard everything. The look on his face was rare; it was monotonous. Serena showed a deep concern for Ash as he did nothing but walk outside of the restaurant, leaving her and Clemont.

"This was probably for the best." Clemont said.

* * *

(End of flashback)

* * *

A tear slowly rolled down on his cheek as his mother hugged him in an attempt to comfort him. She patted his back, indicating that everything would be fine. He sighed as he let go but saw his mother pointing two fingers to the middle of his cheeks. He then brought up a smile.

"I'm fine." He simply told her as he grabbed his backpack and headed for school.

* * *

Walking through the gates of Kalos High, he was greeted by Misty, May, Iris, Gary, and Leaf. They all waved and May eagerly ran up to him.

"There you are! I thought you'd never show up." May said as she grabbed his hand and led him to the group.

May was Ash's good friend and companion. She was one of the "popular" girls in school, along with Leaf, because of her modesty. She had her weaknesses in a few subjects, to which Ash sometimes helped her out with.

Then, there was Misty, who was known to be a hot-tempered tomboy. Misty and Gary were Ash's childhood friends. She could be irritable at times, but was very enjoyable to hang out with. She was very denial, and always had a special thing for Gary.

Gary was the mischievous one in the group and was a little immature. He hadn't changed since childhood. He was also a "player", which Misty's chances with him that much more impossible. He had no interest in school work whatsoever. Also, his reputation led him to be the "clown" or "prankster" of the school.

Iris was a lot similar to Misty, but she envied Misty for her looks. She had interests in animals and wildlife and teased Ash every time he messed things up. She was definitely on Ash's "list".

Finally, Leaf, who was considered to be the "fashonista" of the group. She tried to fit in every fashion trend, even if it meant bending the rules, which truthfully she didn't mind.

"Ash-y boy!" Gary called out.

"Hey, guys." Ash said with a smile to his friends.

"Hey!" They all said in unison.

"I'm so glad you're here. I have so much to tell you about." Misty squealed.

"Whoa. Look who wants attention!" Iris teased. Misty growled.

"Did you catch up on the latest episode of 'Pokémon'? That was so sick!" Misty told him in excitement.

"How could I not? This season's getting interesting." Ash said. "I wish I had more time to watch it than spending time here at school." Despite Ash loving school, he wished he had gotten more time-off, especially after what happened.

"Yeah. These two months went like that." Leaf snapped her fingers. May agreed.

* * *

After a few more discussions, the bell rang, which meant it was time for class to commence. Ash, as usual, was the only one upbeat about it. May noticed a certain green haired boy, talking to some of his friends. She blushed as he smiled to her; she blushed.

"Oh, looks like someone has a boyfriend!" Misty teased.

"Shut up!" She had nothing else to say; Misty was right, even in her teasing manner.

Ash decided to sit in the back of the class this time, preferably next to the window, where the wonder of the world awaited him. The whole class was silent for some time, that is until Gary spoke out of nowhere to get some attention.

"BOORINNG! Dudes, we should just throw a party!" This got some excitement and cheers from the back of the class. Leaf and May were excited about it; Ash wondered why they favored Gary so much. Misty was lost as usual.

The disruption and chaos ultimately stopped when a teacher came in. After Gary was sent outside, class officially began. Ash took a close look to all his classmates and noticed a familiar face-Clemont. He sighed.

"Great. Just what I need!" He thought. He realized that chances of Serena being here was highly likely. He looked around. No signs of her, that was good. She was the last person he needed to see. Even if Clemont was here, he wasn't going to bring him down.

* * *

After a few more classes, it was time for lunch. May rushed over to Ash.

"It's not even been half the day yet and we already have homework!" May complained.

"Yeah, this is so not fair. I think we should file a complaint." Leaf suggested.

"I like homework. It gives me something to do." Ash said.

"Ash-y boy, will you ever change?" Gary asked. "Lighten up a little! It's the first day."

"Exactly! It's only been the first day and you already got sent outside!" Ash chuckled.

"It was Mr. Harrison's fault!" Gary said.

"No, it wasn't!" They said in unison.

"Hey, where's Misty?" Ash asked.

"Probably in the bathroom." Leaf replied.

May, Leaf and Gary have gone outside after a while and Ash was right behind them until he felt a hand on his shoulder. The hand was all too familiar and Ash sighed.

"What do you want, Clemont?" Ash asked briefly.

"Ash, about last night-" He was interrupted.

"I don't wanna talk about that. Today is a new day and I've realized that girls only bring pain in life. So thank you for making me realize that." He said as he walked away in sight.

"What?" Clemont asked to no in particular and in confusion.

* * *

"So I say, 'Dude, chillax, its a little blood, but it'll wash out!" Gary was telling the girls one of their stories again.

"Ewww!" All girls reacted.

"Hey, guys." Ash said as he sat down on the table.

"Hey. Ash, I was wondering if you could help with the homework." May said.

"Yeah, why not?"

"Ugh, could we not talk about homework for one day, please?" Leaf whined. Everyone chuckled.

"Ok, fine." Ash said.

As time passed, few more jokes were cracked and more laugher erupted from the group until Ash stopped laughing for a while. He couldn't help but notice a "scene" on the opposite table in front of them. He looked at Serena and Clemont in disgust as they were laughing, no practically romancing each other. He tried to get them off his mind, but it still bothered him and was eating him alive ultimately.

"Ash, what's wrong? You're not eating." Misty noticed.

He couldn't take it. "I'll never love again!"

* * *

**-*X*x*X*-**

**W.R. Winters: And that's a wrap! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter.**

**DawnForever101: Don't forget to review and if you're wondering where Dawn is…**

**W.R Winters: She will appear in a few more chapters later. This is W.R Winters signing off!**


	2. Chapter 2: Dawn

**W. R. Winters: Hey everybody that took the time to read our story. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

**DawnForever101: If you're writing this of course they're going to enjoy it.**

**W. R. Winters: I thought we agreed not to praise each other's skills?**

**DawnForever101: No you said not to overdo it.**

**W. R. Winters: Just do the disclaimer.**

**DawnForever101: Neither of us own Pokémon**

**-*X*x*X*-**

* * *

To say Ash's friends were surprised by his outburst was the biggest understatement of the year. They were expecting a simple, "Not feeling well," or something around that area. Not Ash blurting out something as outrageous as that.

"Ash that's crazy!" Gary said, "Have you lost your mind or something? How can you swear never to love again?" Gary looked around and made a gesture with his hand, "Especially with so many hot girls surrounding you."

Ash looked at Clemont and Serena's constant flirting, which was starting to get a little sickening, "I've learned that love and girls only bring you pain in the long run. So why put myself through the pain?"

Gary looked at Ash baffled, "Whoa back up. So you're saying all girls bring pain?" Ash nodded, "Okay that's so not true!" The girls looked at Gary in shock, did he really just say something nice about girls, and then he ruined it, "I can understand girls like Misty or Iris, but _all _girls?" Misty glared at Gary.

"Ash, what happened to you?" Leaf asked out of concern.

Ash pointed at Serena, "She happened." The gang turned their gaze to Serena and Clemont.

"Serena?" May asked, "What does she have to do with this?" Ash explained on how they had dated over the summer for two months and yesterday he found out Serena had be dating Clemont without breaking up with him for one and a half months.

"Okay I admit that was a little harsh, but you do see that she didn't want to hurt your feeling." Misty told Ash.

Ash shrugged, "That still doesn't cover up the fact that she lied to me for so long." Misty opened her mouth again, but he held a hand up, "If Serena really cared about my feelings, don't you think it would've saved me more pain if she just broke up with me before she started dating Clemont?"

"He has a point." Gary said.

"Not helping!" Misty said.

"Ash please consider this, it was just one heartbreak." Leaf said.

"Yeah, Leaf is right." May agreed, "You break up with one girl and it controls your decision about love?"

They were going to continue to talk with Ash, but the bell rang, "I'll see you guys later." Ash said as he gathered his stuff and walked away.

"He really is taking this hard." May said.

"He'll get over it." Gary said nonchalantly, "This is Ash we're talking about, he'll bounce back eventually."

"Gary in case you haven't noticed," Leaf started to explain, "Ash isn't the kind of guy to immediately find a new girl once he breaks up with one."

"Leaf is right," Misty said, "And Ash seemed really serious about this so I don't think he'll change his mind."

* * *

After lunch May was headed to her next class when, "May!" May turned around to see Serena trying to catch up with her.

"What is it Serena I have to get to class." May said wanting to get this over with.

"Well if you're in a rush I guess it can wait until after school, see ya." Serena said as she walked away.

"I wonder what she needed to talk about." May asked herself as she ran to her next class.

* * *

When school was out May was looking for ash so he could help her with her homework when a voice called her name, "May!" it was Serena. "Can you talk now?"

"Yes I can, what is it?" May asked

"You'll never guess what my mom told me this morning." Serena said.

May thought for a minute, "Um, yeah you're right I'll never guess. Just tell me."

"My cousin Dawn is moving here!" Serena said rather excitedly.

May's eyes widened, "No way really?" Serena nodded and May grinned widely, "That's awesome! The last time Dawn was here was several years ago, and she was only visiting. And you say she's moving here from Sinnoh."

"Yes I can't wait to introduce her to everyone."

Serena and May continued to talk about what they were going to do when Dawn got here when a familiar voice interrupted, "What's up June?"

Slightly annoyed May turned around, "I've told you before Drew my name is May." May tried to keep an annoyed face, but it was growing increasingly hard since Drew was smiling at her.

"Oh come on May, I'm only teasing," Drew only reached into his pocket, "I just thought I'd come by and give this to my beautiful girlfriend before she leaves." He held a hand out to May to reveal that he was holding a beautiful red rose. May blushed and accepted the flower and smelled it.

"Thanks Drew its beautiful." May said any signs that she was mad at him were gone.

Drew reached a hand and cupped her cheek, "Almost as beautiful as you are."

May raised an eyebrow, "You do know how cheesy that sounds."

Drew only leaned in close, "And yet it never gets old." He said before kissing May.

"Oh brother," Serena said while rolling her eyes at the sight of Drew and May. "Get a room you two."

The couple separated and May turned towards Serena, "At least as long as it's not next to you and Clemont's room I think we can do that." Serena blushed and walked away know I couldn't get the last word with May. Smiling victoriously she turned back to her boyfriend, "As much as I enjoy spending time with you I need to go. I have to meet up with Ash."

"Ash?" Drew furrowed his eyebrows, "Should I be jealous?"

"Oh come on," May said, "You know that Ash is just a friend, and I have you reason to cheat on someone as great as you."

Drew smiled and flipped his hair, "And don't you forget it." and with that being said he walked away. May watched him leave before trying to find Ash.

* * *

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

A blunette girl groaned in her bed as she reached for the alarm to turn it off. "Is it morning already?" she mumbled. She sat up in bed to look around the mostly empty room. The only pieces of furniture in the room were a dresser and a bed. Everything else in the room was one of the many boxes stacked around the room.

There was a knock at the door, "Dawn are you awake?" a woman's voice said from the other side.

"Yes Mom." The blunette know known as Dawn responded.

The door opened and Dawn's mom Johanna walked in. "Okay Dawn I'm almost finished with breakfast so when you're ready come down and get it. School starts in almost two hours and your cousin has offered to show you around the school.

"Okay Mom." Dawn was excited to see Serena again after such a long time. She got out of bed and went into the bathroom where she almost screamed when she saw her bedhead. Slightly blushing in embarrassment she got into the shower.

When Dawn got out she quickly got dressed and did her hair. Putting on her beanie she went downstairs to find her mom making pancakes. "Those smell good."

Turning toward Johanna smiled at her daughter, "Thank you Dawn, now eat up so you can get to school. You took a lot of time to get ready." Dawn looked at the clock and rushed to the table to start eating.

* * *

Johanna dropped Dawn off at the gates of Kalos High and she took a deep breath before stepping through the gates. Dawn had only gone a couple yards when she heard a familiar voice, "Dawn?"

Dawn turned toward the voice and her face lit up, "Serena!" she ran towards the honey blonde and embraced her in a hug, "It's great to see you."

"It's great to see you too." Serena said before breaking the hug, "I can't wait to show you around it's going to be great."

"Hey Serena," They duo turned to see May walking toward them, "Hey I was wondering if- Dawn?!"

"May!" Like she did with Serena Dawn embraced May in a hug, "It's great to see you. How long has it been?"

May laughed, "Too long." The ended the embrace, "I can't believe all three of us are back together."

Dawn nodded, "I know isn't it great."

"Totally." Serena and May said simultaneously.

The group of three continued to talk until the bell rang, "Come on Dawn let's show you around." Serena and May went into the school and Dawn followed them.

* * *

**-*X*x*X*-**

**W. R. Winters: And that's a wrap.**

**DawnForever101: Yeah Dawn is here!**

**W. R. Winters: Of course you would be excited about that.**

**DawnForever101: Of course just look at my name.**

**W. R. Winters: *Chuckles* Well I hope you enjoyed it. This is W. R. Winters(and DawnForever101) signing off.**


	3. Chapter 3: She's Her Cousin!

**W.R. Winters: Well, we're back with an all new chapter.**

**DawnForever101: It's about time. You cut the best part in the last chapter!**

**W.R. Winters: *chuckles* Right, sorry about that.**

**DawnForever101: You do the disclaimer.**

**W.R. Winters: Neither of us own Pokémon.**

**-*X*x*X*-**

* * *

Dawn was simply awed and stunned by how spectacular and huge the school was. When you entered the gates of Kalos High, you'd be greeted by the hundreds of students gathered in the hallway, where there were lockers available to keep your belongings in. There was a library for research and information, and a huge cafeteria fit for almost all students of the entire school. Not to mention the various classrooms, where at least 40 students were kept.

* * *

After showing Dawn around, it was time to get to class. May and Dawn went into their respective classes and Serena went into hers. Dawn was stunned by how huge the class was. She took a look around and guessed the amount of students here. There were about 45 students to get along with. She sure wasn't used to this-especially where she came from.

"C'mon, Dawn, I'll show you my friends." May grabbed her hand, taking her to introduce her friends.

"Yo, who's the new chick? Pretty hot." Gary said.

"Umm, thanks?" Dawn said, questioning.

"That's Gary. You just try to ignore him." May said.

May eventually introduced her to Misty, Iris and Leaf. Dawn got along well with the group and she was already feeling comfortable with the others.

"Oh, shoot, I forgot about Ash!" May screamed.

"Who's Ash, May?" Dawn asked.

"You'll know soon enough." Leaf winked.

Leaf pointed where Ash was sitting. He was buried, reading a book and had not even the slightest idea of what was going on. Dawn looked at him, wondering why he chose that particular seat.

"I'll go introduce myself." Dawn said.

She sat down in front of him, hoping he might take his eyes off that book, but he was still buried into it. She then became intrigued as she noticed the title of the book.

"Well, that's a pretty interesting book you're reading there." He suddenly moved the book from his face and noticed a girl sitting in front of him, smiling. He smiled back, generally, and was astounded that she read this book before.

"You've read this?" He asked, to which she nodded.

"I love reading, especially, these kinds of books. They really catch my interest." She said. Ash had never met anyone that loved reading as much as he did.

"I love reading too. By the way, you don't look familiar. Are you new here?" He asked.

"Yep!" She winked. "I'm Dawn, by the way." She introduced herself.

"I'm Ash, nice to meet you. So how you liking it here so far?" Ash asked.

"It's amazing here. Kalos is different from Sinnoh, but I love it here and in Kalos High. Everyone's so friendly and I don't have to worry about fitting in." She said.

"Well, that's great. I'm glad you like it here." Ash said.

"And I'm glad that I'm gonna be sitting in front of you. We seem to have a lot in common." Dawn smiled.

* * *

After chatting a bit more, they realized they had stuff more in common than they'd think. It didn't even take the whole day and Dawn already found a good friend. Ash finally found someone he could really relate to on a complete note. He was glad that Dawn was his friend.

Homeroom commenced, and the norm was when a teacher walked into the classroom, all students would have to stand and greet the time of day. Dawn was already used to this as she had done it previously.

"Good morning, Mr. Samuels." The class echoed.

"Good morning students. Take your seats."

Mr. Samuels was one of the most respective science teachers in the school, because of his will to keep learning and researching. He wasn't the youngest teacher, but that didn't lessen his spirit. He wore a white T-shirt, which had a black tie and some brown pants. He looked around the classroom just briefly and his eye noticed someone.

"Ahh, so I see we have a new student. C'mon and introduce yourself." He was obviously referring to Dawn.

"That's you Dawn, go." Ash whispered as Dawn smiled. She went up to the front of the class.

"Hey, everyone, my name is Dawn Berlitz and I am 15 years old. I love reading and writing and my favourite subject is science."

"Nerd!" Gary coughed. That got stifles of laughter from behind the class. Dawn tried to ignore it though. As she walked back to her seat, May gave Dawn a thumbs up.

The class took a reading on the different planets that existed. They would have to be prepared for a test on that for Friday. Dawn would have ensured that she was fully prepared. In her past school, she was a straight A student.

Mr. Samuel also gave the students a project to do, which was to design a model of all the planets. The students groaned while the only ones who were upbeat about this were Ash and Dawn.

"You can do this project with a partner." Mr. Samuels announced.

A blonde boy with an orange striped shirt looked back at Dawn.

"Hey, Dawn, wanna be my partner for the project?" He said. She smiled.

"Sorry, but I wanna go with Ash." Dawn said.

"Well, just know that I'm gonna fine you for it!" He said rather angrily. Dawn sheepishly laughed.

Barry sat in front of Dawn and he was very hyperactive or clumsy and always bumped into people. Despite being a little short tempered, he was admired by some of the students.

After class, it was time for lunch break again. May ran up to Ash.

"Hey, Ash. Did you meet Dawn?" She asked.

"Yeah, I sure did. She and I have a lot in common. She's like a female version of me."

"Really? That's great news, Ash." She said.

"By the way, have you seen where she went?" Ash asked. "I mean, I saw her going out, but I don't know where she went."

"I have no idea, Ash.

Dawn saw Serena standing by the lockers putting in books.

"Hey Serena!" Dawn called out. She looked ahead and put on a smile and waved.

"Hey, Dawn. How was class?" Serena asked.

"It was the best! I met the coolest friend ever. It turns out we have a lot in common." Dawn smiled.

"Aww, that's great, Dawn. I'm so glad that you're liking it here." She said. "Well, I gotta go meet up with someone. See ya!" Serena said as she took her bag and left.

* * *

Dawn then approached her locker where she turned her lock and took some books out that was necessary after lunch break. She checked her pocket if she had enough money to buy a sandwhich. Her pockets came out, dangling with shame.

"Great, I'll stay hungry then!" She thought.

She slammed her locker with stress and gasped when she noticed a guy, not too familiar, standing next to her. He had a long sleeved purple shirt with black pants, and weirdly had purple hair as well. He smirked at her.

"Umm, who are you?" Dawn said, trying to make small talk.

"The name's Paul. I'm in your class, if you didn't notice." He gestured his finger to himself.

"Well, I'm new, so I wouldn't know anybody yet. I'm Dawn." She chuckled.

"I know who you are. In fact, I would like to know more about you." He came closer to her, which creeped her out. Dawn became confused.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I mean, a date with me? We could go out." Paul said as Dawn's eyes widened.

"A date? I'm sorry, Paul, but I'm not interested in dating as yet." Dawn said as his smile frowned.

"Oh, then what are you interested in?" Paul asked.

"Schoolwork. Right now, school is my priority. I take my education very seriously. I don't have time for dating, partying, and all that. You understand, right?" Dawn explained. She noticed that Paul was very stiff.

"Yeah, whatever." Paul said. Dawn then left from his sight. "Gary was right. She is a nerd-but a pretty nerd." He thought.

* * *

Dawn then made it to the cafeteria. She looked out for Ash, hoping that he was here. She then smiled as he noticed him waving her and gesturing her to come sit there. He was there sitting next to May, Misty and Leaf.

"Hey, there you are! Where were you?" May asked.

"I was taking some stuff out of my locker and then I met someone." Dawn said.

"Who?" Ash asked.

"His name was Paul. He was asking me out." Dawn said.

"PAUL!?" Everyone reacted.

"Dawn, Paul is a bully." Misty said. Dawn gasped.

"Yeah he's so mean! You didn't say yes, did you?" Leaf asked.

"No way! Truthfully, I didn't wanna date anybody in the first place." Dawn said as everyone took a breath of relief.

"But, this still worries me. Paul is such a guy, that when he doesn't get what he wants, he tends to fight for it." Ash said. Dawn had a worried expression on her face.

"Should I be worried, guys?" Dawn asked.

"I hope not!" Leaf said.

"Anyways, we can discuss that later. Ash, when are we going to start off our science project?" Dawn turned to Ash.

"We could do it at my place tonight." Ash suggested.

"Woah, you two paired up? That's good. Dawn, guess who my partner is." May said.

"Hmmm, Drew?" Dawn guessed to which she nodded. "That's great, May! Maybe you can tell him how you feel about him!" She suggested.

"I already did! We're a thing now." Dawn was shocked.

"No way, really? The last time I was here, you didn't even have the guts to talk to him! I'm so happy for you, May." She said.

"Thanks, Dawn!" May winked.

The group continued eating until Ash noticed Dawn wasn't eating anything. She told Ash she wasn't feeling hungry, but the truth came out when her stomach growled in front of everyone, causing her to blush a little. Ash chuckled, and then gave her half of a sandwich. She then ate it in one second and didn't even care if crumbs were falling from her face.

"Hey, has anybody seen Gary?" Misty asked.

"Didn't you notice? He got sent outside for sleeping in class again for the third time this day!" Leaf replied.

"Gary sure is irresponsible!" Dawn said.

"Sure he can be irresponsible, but he's still funny..and sweet…and cute…" Misty said, getting lost. Everybody then looked at her with weird reactions.

"No way, Misty, you have a crush on Gary?" Dawn asked.

"W-what? N-no! Absolutely not!" Misty crossed her arms and pouted her lips. Everyone then looked at her with "the look".

"Ok! Fine, I do!" Misty said.

"I knew it!" Leaf said. Misty growled. "Sorry." Leaf said and then continued eating.

After a while, Dawn then noticed Serena by her table, throwing away a piece of garbage. She smiled and grabbed her arm with force to the front of the table. Serena wondered if she lost her mind.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet Serena, my cousin." Dawn said, introducing her.

Ash was simply shocked. He didn't even need to know her and he even wished that he didn't know her. He just met the perfect friend and she was her cousin? How was he to deal with this? He just simply closed his eyes, wishing this was a nightmare.

* * *

**-*X*x*X*-**

**W.R. Winters: And that's a wrap.**

**DawnForever101: Well, things are getting intense.**

**W.R. Winters: *Nods***

**DawnForever101:..With Ash and Dawn. Did you see that part where Ash gave her half of a sandwich? That was so romantic! *Squeals***

**W.R. Winters: *Chuckles* Well, it won't stop there. Remember to review guys, and this is W.R. Winters and DawnForever101 signing off!**


	4. Chapter 4: I Have a Cousin?

**The scene lights up to reveal two people sitting in office chairs behind a desk, one a boy and the other was a girl.**

**W. R. Winters: *flashes a charming smile* Hello ladies and gentlemen, welcome back to another chapter of **_**'Give Your Heart A Break.'**_

**DawnForever101: *puts a hand to the side of her mouth* Don't ask me why this is happening it was his idea.**

**W. R. Winters: *turns to his co-author* Hey I wanted to have some fun.**

**DawnForever101: *Turns towards W. R. Winters* What the story isn't good enough for you?**

**W. R. Winters: I wanted to make the A.N. a little more interesting. *Turns back to the crowd* Sorry about that, now as a special treat me and my friend here will be having a guest today on the show.**

**DawnForever101: Don't you mean 'story'?**

**W. R. Winters: Yeah that, so let's give a warm welcome to a fellow author and a fine one at that; The Walkers.**

**There is a round of applause as a boy walks into view and shakes hands with both of the co-authors and takes a seat in a chair next to the desk.**

**The Walkers: Thanks W. R. Winters it's great to be here.**

**W. R. Winters: Yes and we're happy to have you here.**

**DawnForever101: So I bet you're wondering why we have The Walkers here with us in the A.N.?**

**The Walkers: Well I have a pretty good idea.**

**W. R. Winters: Then give your best guess.**

**The Walkers: These two *points to the co-authors* were nice enough to let me add something to the story.**

**W. R. Winters: That's right, and we won't tell you what, because that would be a spoiler.**

**DawnForever101: I think our audience would like to start reading the next chapter.**

**W. R. Winters: Yes I think you're right. The Walkers; would you like to do the honors?**

**The Walkers: None of us own Pokémon.**

**W. R. Winters: And probably never will. We all hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**-*X*x*X*-**

* * *

Lunch was over and the group started to break apart. Ash was still trying to figure out how he was going to get around the fact that Dawn was Serena's cousin. Shaking it off he tried to focus on getting to English. HE got there not long before the bell rang and sat down in his seat.

"Afternoon class." Their teacher Mrs. Hatch called out to the class. Mrs. Hatch was probably the teacher that had worked here the longest, and who had been a teacher the longest out of all the teachers here. despite her age she had a cheerful disposition and was one of the few teachers that were complained about, but that didn't mean she didn't know how to take care of troublemakers like Gary. She was a short woman and had white-blonde hair and a brightly colored dress. "I see we have a new student, and a pretty one at that, why don't you come to the front of the class and introduce yourself." After a few seconds Ash saw Dawn walk to the front of the class.

"Hi everyone, I'm Dawn Berlitz, and even though my favorite subject is Science, English is a close second." She said in her cheerful voice.

"Nerd." Ash heard some of the guys behind him that was followed by a few laughs.

"Now that's enough!" Mrs. Hatch shouted in a harsh tone and immediately the class was quiet, and as if nothing happened she turned to Dawn and said in a sweet tone, "Now Dawn, why don't you take the empty seat next to Ash and he can get started, be a dear and raise your hand Ash." I raised my hand and Dawn smiled happy that she could she could sit next to one of her friends.

* * *

Mrs. Hatch began to lecture the class about several vocabulary words they were going to learn. She began to pass out a vocabulary words sheet, "Okay class be sure to study these words and during the term I will be quizzing you about what they mean and their spelling."

"Boring." One of the students called out, "Can't we learn anything useful?"

Mrs. Hatch stared at the student who spoke up, "I assure you that having a good vocabulary is very essential to life."

"Vocab words are for nerds, like Ash and Dawn." He said back.

Clearly annoyed Dawn turned around, "Hey there's nothing wrong with being a nerd as you call it."

He only Laughed, "Yeah except for everything." More people laughed.

Dawn looked at him her cheeks read in anger, she was about to continue when Mrs. Hatch interrupted, "That's enough Trip, now apologize to Dawn. You should be more nice to the new girl." Ash groaned, Trip was one of the guys that thinks he's above everybody else even when he knows he isn't.

"Sorry Dawn." Trip said through gritted teeth. Smiling in satisfaction Dawn turned around and Mrs. Hatch got back to her lecture.

* * *

Since English was the last period for today Ash and Dawn walked out of the school together and started to talk about their project. "So since were already together here, you wanna catch a ride back to my place so we can work on our project?" Ash asked.

Dawn nodded, "Sure let me just call my mom." Dawn brought out her phone and searched through her contacts until she found her mom's number. She held it up to her ear and started to talk, "Hey Mom… school was fine… I'm calling to see if it's okay if I go to a friend's place?... It's to start working on a project for science…. Okay thanks Mom." She hung up and turned toward Ash, "She said it's okay."

Ash smiled, "Great the sooner we get this project done the better."

"Well well well," I familiar voice said behind. "If it isn't the nerd couple."

Ash turned around to see Paul and some of his cronies, "Paul were not a couple."

"Well that's good." Paul said with a smile, "Because I was think Troublesome would want to come to my place." Paul looked at Dawn, "You know so we can get to know each other better." He added in a seductive tone.

"I appreciate the offer Paul." Dawn said as politely as she could, "But I'm already going to Ash's place to work on a project."

Paul's smile dropped, "Why you go with some like _him_," He said with disgust, "When you've got the full package right here?"

Ash put a hand on Dawn's shoulder, "Come on Dawn let's go he's just taunting you." Dawn reluctantly followed Ash out the door where Ash saw his mom Waiting for them with her car. "Hey Mom!"

Delia smiled, "Hey Ash," She looked at the blunette next to Ash, "And this is."

"I'm Dawn," Dawn said, "Ash invited me to his house so we could work on a school project."

Delia smiled again, "Nice to meet you Dawn, well hop in and we'll go." Ash was going to ride shotgun, but decided he would sit by Dawn in the back seat so she wouldn't feel too alone. Delia saw this happen and noticed that Ash was beginning to be his old self again. Felling happy Delia started the car.

* * *

When the three of them walked through the door Dawn was surprised at the size of the house, "You have a big house," she commented, "Big too, reminds me of my house back in Sinnoh."

"Well I'm glad you think so," Delia said then she remembered something, "Speaking of Sinnoh, Ash I forgot to tell you. Your cousin is coming here to stay with us for a while."

Ash was confused, "I have a cousin?"

Delia nodded, "Yes, he's my brother's son. He's about your age and his name is Avy. You've just never met him because he lives all the way in Snowpoint and since his parents were so busy we've never been able to plan a reunion."

"So why is he coming over now?" Ash asked.

Delia's mood dropped, "Uh I'll tell you later."

Ash shrugged, "Okay," He turned to his partner, "Come on Dawn we do some research in my room." Dawn nodded and followed Ash.

"Make sure you leave the door open." Delia called after them, "I don't want you two doing anything too crazy."

Ash's cheeks burned and Dawn giggled, "Mom we're just friends." Dawn felt a slight pang at her heart after he said that, but she didn't know why.

* * *

About an hour later Ash and Dawn were surrounded my books and a couple pages they had printed off. "Okay how should we make our model?"

Dawn thought for a minute, "Maybe we can make a model using Styrofoam balls and coat hangers?"

Using his best Brian Regan voice he responded, "Yeah you're breaking some new grounds there Copernicus." Dawn laughed and so did Ash, "Okay now being serious, that's actually a good idea."

Dawn smiled, "Thanks Ash, can you think of anything that we need to know about the model before me start building?"

Ash smiled, "The big yellow one's the sun." he said like a stupid person and they burst out laughing again.

As they were laughing Delia came in, "How are you guys doing in here?" they said they were good, "Good, I was starting to think you were getting hungry so I made some cookies and was wondering if you wanted any."

"Yes!" Ash shouted and ran downstairs. Dawn was thinking if this were an anime it would've been a sweat-drop moment.

"I think Ash likes your cookies." Dawn said.

Delia smiled, "Yeah I suggest we get down there before he eats them all." They laughed as they went downstairs.

* * *

When they got there Ash was nice enough to leave some cookies on the pan for Dawn and Delia. They were eating cookies when the doorbell rang. "That must be Avy." Delia said, "Okay be nice to Avy, he's had a rough past few weeks and he might be a little rude." Ash and Dawn followed Delia to the door and she opened the door.

The person standing on the doorstep was a boy that looked Ash's age and height. He had messy hair that looked black, but on closer examination it was actually very dark blue. He had slightly pale skin and his eyes were different colors. The left eye was green with some brown surrounding the pupil the other was similar but blue instead of green. He was wearing a short-sleeve jacket with white sleeves and a white collar that was folded up over a black shirt and blue jeans. Next to him was a suit case

"You must be Avy." Delia said in a welcoming tone.

He nodded, "Yep that's me." Avy's voice was a little deep and had an edge to it as if he was giving them a warning.

"Come in then." They stepped to the side as Avy walked in pulling his suitcase with him. "Now go on and make yourself at home. I just made a batch of cookies do you want any?"

"No I'm fine." He said refusing to look anybody in the eye.

"Okay then, I guess I'll lead you to the guest room and you can put your stuff there." Delia led them to the guest room and when Avy opened the door he didn't hesitate to walk in and put his suitcase down.

Delia had to be somewhere so she left them alone, there was an awkward silence "So you're from Sinnoh Avy?" Dawn asked he nodded, "So am I."

"That's cool." Avy said.

Ash was getting really curious and he had to ask, "So Avy why did you come here to Kalos?"

His expression darkened, "That's none of your business." He said in a dark tone.

"He was just asking." Dawn defended.

"I said it's none of your business!" he said in a louder tone, "Just leave me alone." He said in a more quiet tone.

Not wanting to anger Avy more Ash and Dawn left leaving Avy alone in the room. Avy sighed and sat on the bed, "Of all people, why did it have to be me?" he said. Several flashes went through his head. His mom, his dad, the gun, and lots of blood.

* * *

**-*X*x*X*-**

**The scene fades and were back with our authors**

**W. R. Winters: And that's a wrap, was it a good chapter?**

**The Walkers: I think it was an awesome chapter.**

**DawnForever101: Yeah me too.**

**W. R. Winters: Well I don't thinks it's for us to decide *turns to the crowd* If you liked the chapter, write a review and tell us how great it was, and also tell your friends about this story and tell them to read it. Also we thank The Walkers for letting us use his OC for the story.**

**The Walkers: You're welcome.**

**DawnForever101/W. R. Winters: This is W. R. Winters, DawnForever101, and our guest The Walkers; signing off.**


	5. Chapter 5: A New Side to Avy

**The scene lights up to reveal two authors.**

**W.R. Winters: Hello ladies and gentleman, having a wonderful day? Welcome to another chapter of 'Give your Heart a Break'**

**DawnForever101: So I see we're still doing this.**

**W.R. Winters: *Turns to DawnForever101* Shh, I'm trying to speak to the audience. Sorry about that…again. In the last episode.**

**DawnForever101: …Chapter!...**

**W.R. Winters: Whatever…In the last CHAPTER… you guys met Avy, Ash's cousin.**

**DawnForever101: And that's not all…you forgot the most important part! Ash and Dawn were being all cute-sy! *winks***

**W.R. Winters: Yes, so what happens next? Well, just continue reading on.**

**DawnForever101: We don't own Pokémon!**

* * *

The next day of school arrived and Ash and Avy walked together to school since it wasn't that far away. Ash looked at Avy-he still seemed shaken up about yesterday. Hopefully this day would get his mind off of it. They met Dawn who was outside waiting for them.

"Hey guys!" She called out to them.

"Hey Dawn!" Ash greeted.

"Hi Avy." Dawn greeted to Avy.

"Hey." He plainly said.

"Uhh…we're sorry about yesterday. We didn't mean to-" Dawn got interrupted when Avy cut her off.

"Hey, no sweat! It's cool." Avy said, which brought up a smile on Dawn and Ash's faces.

"Great! You'll love Kalos High. It's amazing." Ash said.

"Well then, I'll look forward to it." And with that he went off.

"I really hope this'll be a good day for him." Ash said.

"Yeah, me too." Dawn agreed.

* * *

Homeroom had started when Dawn, Ash and Avy walked in. They took their respective seats and then Dawn diverted her eyes accidentally to a familiar person-Paul. He smirked at her and blew a kiss to her to get her attention, to which she gasped. Ash noticed this and got furious, but didn't do anything to defend her, he wasn't sure why he was getting angry either. Unexpectedly, Dawn got hit on the head with a paper plane when the teacher wasn't looking. It was from May.

Boy, Paul's really on to you now, huh? ;)-May

Yeah but shhh…I need to listen to Mr. Samuels. Talk later. -Dawn.

"Alright students, please hand in your projects." Mr. Samuels said.

All students quickly handed in their projects to Mr. Samuels. The only students who had refused to do it were Gary and Trip, which resulted in detention as usual. After Mr. Samuels left, there was an absence of a teacher which meant free period. To take up the time, Ash and Dawn read a book together. Misty was practically arguing with everyone in the classroom and May seemed to be sleeping, surprisingly. Leaf, however, seemed to notice a special someone. She was sitting next to Avy.

Her heart began to beat a thousand miles out of her chest and she felt herself sweating. She had liked guys before, but not in this way. She could tell he was special. She decided to go talk to him.

"H-Hey." She smiled. He smiled back.

"So, you're new here? W-What's your name?" She politely asked.

"My name's Avy and I'm Ash's cousin." He said. She gasped.

"You're Ash's cousin? That's cool." Leaf lit up. "Are you liking it here in Kalos?" She asked.

"Oh yeah! I've only been here for at least one day and I'm pretty much enjoying myself." He smiled.

* * *

After they talked for a while, Leaf was already feeling comfortable with him, and she didn't have to worry about making a good impression on him, because he seemed to care less. She found May smirking at her.

"What, May?" She blurted.

"You have a crush!" May teased.

"W-what? Do not!" Leaf scoffed, but her cheeks turned a slight pink.

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Shut up before I fine you for disturbing me while I sleep!" Barry exclaimed. They chuckled.

"We're talking about this later." May winked.

"Whatever." Leaf roller her eyes.

* * *

It was time for lunch break and May dashed to Dawn.

"Girl, I have got some news to spread!" She squealed.

"What news?" Dawn asked.

"Leaf likes the new kid here." May said.

"You mean Avy?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah, but she was totally in denial." May said.

"That's great! Uhh..not about the denial part, but about her liking Avy. And you know Leaf, she's always in denial." Dawn chuckled.

"You got that right! I just feel sorry for Avy.." May said. Dawn lit up as she saw him walk by.

"Catch 'ya later May!" She said walking away.

* * *

Ash, Misty, and the others were in the cafeteria at their usual spot, except for Dawn and Avy. They were by the lockers and Dawn was hoping to get something interesting off of him.

"Hey, Avy. Enjoying yourself so far?" Dawn asked while he was taking stuff out of his locker.

"Hey, Dawn. Yeah, it's amazing here. I love it." He smiled.

"So I heard you made a friend already." Dawn said, hinting towards Leaf.

"Who, Leaf? Yeah, she's awesome. We were talking a lot during free period." He said.

"Well, I'm glad you finally found a good friend here…or more than you think." Dawn said, whispering to herself.

"What was that?" Avy asked.

"Oh, nothing." Dawn said. Just then, an all too familiar person walked by: a person Dawn wasn't looking forward to see-Paul. He came up to her, smirking at her.

"Hey, gorgeous." Paul flirted. Avy turned around.

"What do you want, Paul?" Dawn rolled her eyes.

"Who's he, Dawn?" Avy asked.

"Just someone who's been on my nerves since I came here." Dawn said.

"Look, buddy, just leave her alone." Avy defended, but nicely. Paul chuckled.

"And who are you to stop me? The prime minister? Look, Dawn clearly doesn't realize that I'm the full package here." He said, winking at Dawn. Ok, that did it.

"Oh, please, Dawn doesn't wanna date you!" Avy said, he was getting more annoyed by this guy by the minute.

"You just stay away from my girl, or you can't even imagine what I'm going to do to you." He firmly grabbed his collar and widened his eyes. Dawn noticed what was going to happen any second and ran to look for help.

"Why would Dawn date a selfish jerk like you?" Avy contradicted, shoving him off.

Fed up with Avy's attitude Paul swung his fist into Avy's face. He landed several more painful punches on Avy, which caused Paul to smirk. Without even trying, Avy was already on the floor, with a black eye and a bleeding lip, groaning in pain. Some students had gathered around the scene and they began murmuring. Paul smirked viciously before kicking Avy's stomach.

"You're pathetic! Such a loser. I pity the loser parents who gave birth to you." He said arrogantly, while crossing his arms. That sentence brought back awful memories. That was too painful for him to bear and he couldn't take it. He gritted his teeth, growled, and clenched his fist in anger. In seconds Avy got up and with a burst of strength started to slam Paul's face into a nearby locker, if Avy was in pain this performance sure didn't show it. He screamed in pain as the locker hit his nose and forehead, causing them to bleed severely. Avy had no mercy for this person. Paul finally fell on the ground, in defeat, while Avy was standing tall and breathing heavily.

Out through the crowd came Dawn and Ash, shocked to see what had happened. Even Leaf became bewildered over this and started to cry.

* * *

**The scene fades and we're back with our authors.**

**W.R. Winters: And that's a wrap. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**DawnForever101: If you enjoyed this episode, please leave a review and tell us what you think.**

**W.R. Winters: *Looks at her* I thought this was a chapter?**

**DawnForever101: *Smiles and winks* I can learn to play along.**

**W. R. Winters: *Smiles* Glad to hear**

**W.R. Winters & DawnForever101: See you next time on 'Give your Heart a Break'!**


	6. Chapter 6: Avy's Secret

**The scene lights up to reveal our two authors.**

**W. R. Winters: Hello ladies and gentlemen.**

**DawnForever101: Welcome to another episode of 'Give Your Heart a Break'**

**W. R. Winters: I would've been here sooner, but my computer restarted on me and erased what I was working on and deleted it.**

**DawnForever101: *turns to W. R. Winters* You never told me that.**

**W. R. Winters: You didn't need to know.**

**DawnForever101: *narrows eyes* Are there any other things I need to now?**

**W. R. Winters: *smiles nervously* Well…**

**Dawnforever101: What are you-?**

**W. R. Winters: We don't own Pokémon and I hope you enjoy this episode.**

**-*X*x*X*-**

* * *

"Avy?" Ash asked completely shocked at the scene in front of him. His cousin was currently standing over a nearly unconscious Paul with his nose completely busted, probably broken. Avy had a black eye, but his expression showed that he probably didn't feel it. He actually looked pretty intimidating with him glaring down at Paul.

Avy locked eyes with Ash and Ash saw no sign of regret, "What is going on here?!" a strict voice boomed. Everybody turned to see Principal Rowan storming toward them. When the old man saw the scene in front of him his face grew angry and he pointed a finger at Avy, "I want you in my office now, and someone get Mr. Harrison so he can get Paul to the Nurse's Office." Most everybody left in a hurry and Principal Rowan glared at Avy, a glare Avy returned, "Picking fights on your first day, not the best idea."

As he walked away, "I don't regret it." Avy sneered silently, he stole a small glance at Leaf and his insides wrenched at her expression. He turned away and walked toward the direction of Principal Rowan's office, with one tear sliding down his cheek.

* * *

"I can't believe this!" Ash said as he and the rest of the gang were eating lunch.

Gary nodded, "I can't either," he said before smiling, "Did you see how easily Avy took down Paul, man I wish I had a camera!" Gary said excitedly, but dropped it when he saw the expressions of his friends, "Come on don't tell me you _didn't_ want this to happen to Paul." Even though Ash wouldn't admit it, he kind of was a little glad it happened to Paul.

"Gary come on, this was Ash's cousin." Misty said.

"Yes I know, which reminds me," Gary raised an eyebrow at Ash; "Does everyone in your family hate Paul?" his response was the back of his head getting smacked by Iris.

* * *

Meanwhile May, Dawn, and Leaf were talking about a similar subject, "So what did you see?" May asked Dawn.

"Paul was flirting with me and Avy told Paul to stop, which only caused Paul to get mad. He grabbed Avy's collar and that's when I went to get help." Dawn explained, "I just can't believe Avy did something like _that_. In the brief time that I knew him he didn't seem like that kind of person."

Leaf felt tears in her eyes and tried to hide them, a plan that failed pretty quickly, "Leaf what's wrong?" Dawn asked out of concern, "Why are you crying?"

Leaf quickly wiped the tears away, "I'm not crying, I'm fine." She said in a small voice and Dawn and May didn't question her more about it. The girls saw Avy walking by; his backpack slung over one shoulder.

"Hey Avy what happened?" Dawn asked.

He stopped walking but didn't look at them, "I've been suspended for a week for assault and offensive violence against other students."

They could tell Avy wasn't I the mood for a conversation, but May had to ask, "What about Paul?"

He snarled, "That no good jerk was let off with only a few days on detention."

Dawn was shocked, "What? Why?"

Avy shrugged, "I need to get back home or Principal Rowan will have me expelled."

Leaf finally came out of her silent state, "Are you okay Avy?"

He looked Leaf in the eyes and didn't answer for a few seconds, "I wasn't then… I am now." Was all he said before walking away. Leaf blushed as she processed what he could've meant by that. The three girls decided to go back to the group and tell them what they learned.

* * *

"What?!" They all exclaimed all at once when they told them.

"Avy was suspended and Paul only got detention?" Ash asked and Dawn nodded and he slammed his fist on the table and swore.

"Ash calm down." Dawn urged him.

Gary looked at Ash in his angered state, "Now I can clearly see that Ash and Avy are related." Gary ducked before Iris could swat him again.

May thought for a moment, "Maybe after school we can check on Avy and see what caused him to lose it."

Leaf nodded, "Yeah that seems like a good idea."

Iris, who hadn't said anything for a while spoke up, "Well if you're doing it today I can't come. I have gymnastics practice."

Gary nodded, "Yeah and Misty and I have swim team so you four will have to go without us."

Ash nodded, "Okay good idea." Then he added with a mumble, "Knowing you you'll probably just make it worse."

"I heard that." Gary said and everybody laughed, yes even Gary.

* * *

Ash, Dawn, May and Leaf got out of Delia's car, "Thanks for the ride Mrs. Ketchum." Leaf said politely.

Delia smiled, "Oh it was no problem at all," Her face and voice grew more somber, "I hope you can help Avy, he hasn't left his room for a few hours" they nodded and walked up to the closed door of Avy's room. Ash knocked, "Avy are you in there?" There was no response, "Avy come on at least answer."

There was a long silence before he answered, "I'm in here, but I'm not coming out."

Ash sighed, "Well when you're ready to come out, we'll be downstairs waiting." And they all went downstairs, all except Leaf who stayed behind.

* * *

Leaf stood in the same spot for a few more seconds before breathing deeply. She walked over and softly knocking on the door, "Ash I told you I'm not coming out." Avy said harshly and Leaf flinched.

"A-avy it's me Leaf." She said in a shaky voice. Silence followed, Leaf was about to leave when she heard a slight shuffling in the room and the door opened revealing Avy.

He hasn't wearing his jacket, just his black shirt. His hair was slightly tousled from him lying on his bed. His eyes were bloodshot and he looked like he may have been crying for a little bit, "Come in." he said in a less harsh voice. Leaf walked into the room and Avy closed the door behind her.

There was a bit of an awkward silence before Leaf turned towards Avy and spoke up, "Avy I-" she was going to say more but Avy cut her off.

"You don't have to say anything because I already know what it's going to be." Leaf wanted to say something but he continued, "You're going to say that what I did was horrible and I shouldn't have acted like that and I'm lucky I was only suspended for a week."

She shook her head, "No Avy that wasn't-" Avy cut her off again, this time he was angry.

"Then what!" he almost yelled, "What do you possibly have to say? I've heard it all and it's never worked, so go on and say it!" he said as he glared at Leaf.

Leaf felt tears in her eyes, "I-I-I" was all she said before she fell onto the bed crying into her hands.

Avy had expected plenty of reactions, this was by far the one he least expected. Seeing Leaf in this state made Avy feel something strange, the same thing he felt when he saw Leaf's expression after he beat Paul. Avy went over and sat next to her, "Listen Leaf… I-I I'm sorry I never wanted to cry." Leaf looked into Avy's eyes before she broke down again; this time she cried into Avy chest soaking his shirt with her tears. Avy put up with this for a few minutes before tilting her head up so he could look her in the eye, "Leaf, do you want to know why I snapped like that?" Leaf's eyes widened.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Leaf said.

Avy shook his head, "No I want, but I would prefer that everybody was here to hear it." Avy walked towards the door, "At least when I could see them." Avy quickly opened the door and Ash, May and Dawn fell into the room.

Leaf gasped, "Have you been eavesdropping on us?" she demanded more than asked.

Ash was the first to stand up and he helped Dawn get on her feet, "Well not exactly," May started to explain as she was getting up, "We were wondering where you were so we came up here and we heard voices so we got closer to listen better-"

"So you weren't eavesdropping, you were just… eavesdropping." Avy said. They all blushed in embarrassment, "Well now that you're all here I might as well tell you." He waited a second, "I snapped because Paul mentioned my parents, not only that he mocked them as if they were mangy dogs asking to be killed, that no good bastard." He grumbled the last bit.

"Why did it cause you to go so over the edge?" Leaf asked. Avy looked at Leaf before looking down not making eye contact with anybody.

"My parents are dead." He said.

Now that wasn't what they were expecting, sure it explained why he was so sensitive about it, but it was still surprising.

"How did it happen? Were they in an accident?" Dawn asked and Avy's expression darkened.

"I'll tell you this… it was no accident." He said in a cold tone. He closed his eyes, "It happened a few months ago…" Avy continued to tell the story, but the sound of the words faded away as he remembers the memory.

* * *

_Three months ago_

* * *

"Hey son how was your day?" Avy's father said to him as he came into view.

He shrugged, "Fine what about you?"

He sighed, "Your mother and I have gotten are hardest case yet, we're trying to find a murderer before he strikes his next victim."

Avy nodded, "Are you worried?"

He smiled and shook his head, "Avy you know me and your mother are the best detectives in Sinnoh, just give it a few days and that piece of scum will be where he belongs; behind bars." Avy smiled and went back upstairs to his room. "Also Avy," he turned around, "Try to stay in the house tonight, you never know what might happen."

Avy rolled his eyes, "Come on Dad, you say that every time you take a murder case. I assure you I'm going to be fine." And he went completely upstairs to his room.

* * *

Later that night Avy was having trouble sleeping, all these noises prevented him from going to bed. Annoyed he jumped out of his bed to see what all the commotion was about. He silently walked down the stairs so he wouldn't wake his parents, but when he got there he saw they were already awake, and it didn't look like they were going to sleep tonight. Both his mom and dad were up against a wall with a man in front of them, the man had a gun pointed at them.

"Look Edgar," Avy's dad started to say, "We don't want any trouble, if you just tell us what you want we can get it for you." Avy recognized the name. Edgar was the name of the murderer his parents were tracking down.

"What do I want?" Edgar said in a cold, raspy voice, "The only way I can get what I want is if I have no chances of going back to prison, but I can't do that with people like you working on my case." Avy heard the click of the gun meaning it was ready to fire, "Which means I just can't have you around to catch me."

Scared Avy took out his cell phone and called '9-1-1' he relayed the situation as silently as he could as not to draw attention to himself. He was about to hang up the phone when the distinct sound of a gunshot echoed through the house, it was followed by a scream. Avy looked over to see his hold holding his her husbands, there was a hole in his chest and the area around and below it was getting darker by the second.

Shocked Avy stumbled a bit and fell down a couple steps. Whether or not Edgar noticed him or not, he didn't show it. Edgar turned to Avy's mom, "Your turn," he said as he pointed the weapon at her. Avy forced himself to look away as another deafening gunshot was heard, Avy didn't have to look to know what the result was. It was now that Edgar turned his attention to Avy, "Well well well, looks like I have myself a spy." He pointed the gun at him, "Can't have you going to the police about this."

As if on cue several armed officers burst through the door, all weapons pointed at the murderer. "Drop the weapon Edgar we have you surrounded." Edgar looked around at the surrounding officers before dropping the gun and putting his hands in the air.

As the officers handcuffed him the sheriff came over to Avy, "Kid you alright?"

Avy took a small look at the life-less bodies that were once his parents before looking away, "No… I'm not."

* * *

_Present day_

* * *

The memory faded just as Avy was finishing the story. He looked at his friends, all the girls had tears in their eyes and Ash was utterly shocked. There was a moment of silence before Leaf came forward and hugged him again, Avy easily returned the hug and nobody spoke.

* * *

**-*X*x*X*-**

**W. R. Winters: And that's a wrap I hope you enjoyed it.**

**DawnForever101: Did it have to be so emotional?**

**W. R. Winters: You still liked it.**

**DawnForever101: … Maybe**

**W. R. Winters: That's what I thought, this is W. R. Winters and DawnForever101 signing off.**


	7. Chapter 7: New(and hated) Lab Partners

**The scene lights up to reveal two authors.**

**W. R. Winters: Hello ladies and gentleman! Welcome to another new episode of 'Give your Heart a Break.'**

**DawnForever101: Do you have something you wanna explain to me? *glares eyes***

**W. R. Winters: *looks at her* Uhh, no, w-why?**

**DawnForever101: You started a new story…and you didn't tell me?!**

**W. R. Winters: *tries to look innocent* Did I?**

**DawnForever101: Yes you did. And you told me that I didn't need to know anything else.**

**W. R. Winters: *looks at her nervously* I don't remember saying that.**

**DawnForever101: Well, I-**

**W. R Winters: We don't own Pokémon!**

**DawnForever101: Ughh I hate when you do that…**

**-*X*x*X*-**

* * *

They both let go slowly, revealing Leaf in tears a little. "I'm sorry this happened to you." She finally spoke. He said nothing, but instead smiled gently.

"Are you ok, Avy?" Ash asked out of concern. He simply nodded. Dawn was still in tears and so was Leaf. Deciding to leave them alone, Dawn and Leaf left.

"On the bright side, I get a full week off school." Avy said, lightening the mood up. Ash chuckled. "No way, dude. I'd be a mess if I missed a week of school. If I were you, I'd miss school…and a certain little someone." Ash smirked.

Avy cocked an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" He was confused.

"Leaf is what I mean." He said, glaring his eyes at him, making him nervous.

"Pshh, what the hell does Leaf have to do with this?" He scoffed making Ash's suspicion more obvious.

"I see the way you talk to Leaf. You like her, don't you?" Ash smirked again. Avy blushed a little.

"She's just a friend, nothing more. Not like you and Dawn, you two are golden." Avy said, grinning.

"Me and Dawn? What? Ok, she's just a friend, a good friend." Ash explained, but his cheeks burning a little.

"Sure she is…" Avy said sarcastically.

"Avy!" Ash exclaimed, getting slightly annoyed.

"I'm just messing around." Avy said. "…Maybe." Ash glared at him. "Ok, Ok!"

* * *

The next day of school arrived and the most common event that was discussed about was the event that had taken place yesterday. People were grinning and giggling, making fun over Avy and calling him names-which were unpleasant. Dawn was by the lockers, when she accidentally eavesdropped over two random people talking about the same situation.

* * *

"Did you see that guy's nose bleed?" A boy asked.

"Yeah, that my friend, was definitely the fight of the century." Another boy said.

"Oh, but the highlight of the fight was when that kid started to slam Paul on the lockers! That was awesome and insane!"

* * *

After a few more discussions, eventually the two boys walked away. Before the bell could ring, Serena came up to Dawn. "Hey, Dawn."

"Hey, what's up?" She asked, getting her books out of her lockers.

"I heard what happened yesterday. Are you ok?" She asked.

"I'm fine, but you should really ask Avy if he's fine. He's definitely going through a lot." She said. Serena slightly cocked her head to the side, "Avy? Who's that?"

"Avy is Ash's cousin. I don't suppose you met him already." Dawn said. Serena still couldn't believe what she did to Ash, but she still didn't have the guts to apologize to him. She felt so guilty of her actions and was so ashamed to show her face to Ash.

"No, I don't. Well, see ya later, Dawn." Serena said as she left.

"Later!" She waved. And the bell rung, bringing Dawn and everyone in the halls to the classrooms.

* * *

Ash approached the classroom when he saw a familiar face staring at him. It was Paul and he was getting slightly uncomfortable. Then behind Ash came Dawn to which Paul slightly smirked. Ash clenched a fist and furrowed his eyebrows. Has this guy learnt nothing? He was still slightly bruised, with black and blue marks showing on his arms, and a bandage tied around his forehead.

May, Leaf and Iris noticed this and noticed Paul was still the same as ever. May directed Dawn over to her attention.

"Dawn, Paul is still acting the same way." May said.

"Yeah, I know, it's getting annoying. I'm so fed up with him." Dawn said.

"He's probably obsessed with you." Leaf said.

"Maybe we should file a complaint against him…" Iris suggested.

Before they were able to carry on further discussions, the teacher, Mr. Samuels came in, getting the attention of all. He started to write notes on the chalkboard when a paper crumpled into a ball, went flying aiming for his head. He dropped the chalk.

"Alright, who did that?!" He said sternly, turning around and looking at the class. He kept his eyes slightly peeled and started to look around for suspicious faces. Trip and Gary were smiling nervously.

"Trip, I know it was you." He said.

"NO WAY! Don't look at me. Gary was the one who threw it." He pointed to Gary.

"Because you gave me a crumpled, old looking paper. And by the way, I was aiming for the trash can. I didn't mean to hit you, Mr. Samuels." He defended. "Not yet anyway." Gary whispered.

"Anyways, class listen up, we have another project due." He said to which all students groaned, except for Ash and Dawn who were thrilled and excited. Gary looked over to them. "They are definitely co-nerds!" He said which caused the class to go in a laughing fit.

"Gary…" Mr. Samuels said, making Gary nervous.

"Sorry, sir."

"Anyways, this project is a research project and a presentation on that research. You are to research on any scientist you can think of, and provide his history, background and more importantly, how his/her inventions or discoveries changed the world." He explained. "And you can do this with a partner."

Ash turned to Dawn. "You and me, right?"

"Of course." Dawn beamed.

"But, you will not choose your partner." The class groaned. "Al of you, write your names on a small chit of paper and send them forward. I will ask one student at a time to pick a paper, and whatever name is on the paper, will be your partner. Understand?" Some students nodded and after a few minutes, small sheets of paper were sent up to Mr. Samuels, to which he kept in a small palm-held cardboard box. He shook them up.

"I really hope I get you, Ash." Dawn whispered.

"Yeah me too. We're a good team." He said.

"So, who would like to pick first?" Mr. Samuels asked, to which Trip raised his hand. He got up and randomly took a chit of paper out of the box. He unfolded it.

"Barry!" His eyes widened.

"Awesome!" He yelled.

"OK, you two will work together." Mr. Samuels ordered.

After a few more processes were being done, Dawn finally got up and took out a paper. She hoped it was Ash, but her jaw literally dropped as she read the name on the paper. She gulped a little.

"Paul." She said. Paul raised his eyebrows and smirked a little. "It's about time." She flinched.

"No, no no! I refuse to work with him." Dawn said.

"Sorry, I told you. No substitutions." Mr. Samuels said.

"But-" Dawn was interrupted.

"No, sit down now, no more arguments. I'm a man of my word." Mr. Samuels ordered.

Ash felt sorry for Dawn. She was being paired up with Paul, the most demanding, rude, cruel, jock in the class. He knew what she was going through, and to make things worse, he was definitely obsessed over Dawn Things could get worse that they already have been. Who would've thought yesterday's incident could be beaten? He had to do something to get Dawn away from that jerkface. It was Ash's turn to choose now and he opened the piece of paper. His eyes blinked twice and once he realized whose name he read, his mind went totally blank.

"Clemont…" He slowly spoke. Clemont gasped. Oh great, he had to work with his ex-girlfriend's new boyfriend? He sighed. Could things get any worse? Everyone could clearly see why Ash was frustrated, except for Dawn, who was just utterly puzzled and confused.

"Hey, Leaf, why is Ash upset?" Dawn asked.

"I think it'd be better if Ash told you. Working with his partner is going to bring back awful memories, is all I can say." Leaf said. Dawn was taken back.

"Awful memories?" She asked no one in particular.

* * *

After school, Dawn made an attempt to talk to Ash, but he just vanished alone, as if he was never there to begin with. Telling from what she heard, she could easily say that something abrupt surely must have happened. His mood wasn't fresh after he was assigned his partner. Later, May came over to Dawn's house.

"So why was Ash upset about Clemont being his lab partner?" Dawn asked. May sighed. "You really don't know do you?" Dawn shook her head.

"Ash and Serena… used to go out." May sighed and paused a little waiting for her reaction. Dawn's eyes widened a little and she was shocked a little.

"What? Neither of them told me this. Ok, whatever, but why is this bad?" Dawn asked.

"Because one day, Ash caught Serena cheating on him. Serena's new boyfriend is Clemont and ever since that break up, he's been trying to get over that burden. The reason he probably never told anyone is because he doesn't feel comfortable talking about it. And working with Clemont is just gonna bring up the bad memories. But most importantly, because of Serena, Ash has sworn to never love again." May explained. Dawn was so shocked on hearing this; she even had had her mouth open.

"That's terrible. I can't imagine how awful Ash must be feeling right now. And I thought I was having a bad day..how could Serena cheat on Ash?" She had so many questions on her mind.

"Exactly. Ash is way too good of a person; he didn't deserve Serena and now he's being punished almost every day for something that wasn't his fault." May said. Dawn had a tear in her eye. Before Dawn could speak, May got a text from her mom.

"Sorry, Dawn. I gotta head out. Meet you at school tomorrow." May said. They bid goodbye, leaving Dawn thinking deeply over what May just told her.

"Ash has sworn to never love again." That sentence kept repeating in her mind and it was eating her alive. How could Ash make that decision, especially in a haste of manner? It probably was a reaction due to anger or justice, and even a feeling of hurt, but this still didn't explain why he had to make a terrible decision in life. You only live life once; you had to make the most of it and if you spend all that time dwelling on the past, you'll miss out the most intriguing things life has to offer. This was a very wrong decision. She had to make Ash realize what a terrible and regrettable decision he was making. He was her friend, a friend that she could relate to, and she wanted the best for him.

* * *

**-*X*x*X*-**

**The scene fades and we're back with our authors, with their mouths open a little.**

**W. R. Winters: And that's a wrap. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**DawnForever101: That…was…awesome! So many things happened in this chapter.**

**W. R. Winters: I agree, so audience leave a review and tell us what you think.**

**DawnForever101: And tell us what you think what's gonna happen next!**

**W. R. Winters: This is W.R. Winters & DawnForever101 signing out.**


End file.
